Venomous
by ShadowWolf181
Summary: There's a saying that even love has its price. It couldn't be any truer in Jacob Black's mind. Her name was Bella Swan. Like evocative music to Jacob's ears, he absorbed every word, every action, every breath… unaware he was listening to the tune of the femme fatale, until it was far too late to block out the sound. For mature audiences: violence and language and sexual themes.


This is my first Twilight fan fic.

As a Team Jacob fan, I don't particularly care for how things have been turning out for our courageous and handsome Jake so far (I haven't watched Breaking Dawn Part 2, but I read up on it a bit). But I'm not too unhappy about it either. I don't hate Bella (in the beginning I was a huge Bella/Jacob fan), but after all he's been through and the more I learned about Bella, I began to think that maybe there's someone else better for Jake. I was actually waiting for him to imprint on somebody and quit chasing after her. We all knew she was determined to be a vampire, and it was silly of her to believe she could just be friends with Jacob, especially with knowing he loved her as more than that. Well, that's enough of my rambling (seriously, I can go on about it).

When writing I was debating whether to keep Jacob as a shapeshifter (yes, people, he's _not _a werewolf), and decided that it'd be more interesting if I kept him the same. Due to Bella's true identity and the plot of the story, there might be some OOC moments between them. And don't worry, the Cullens will still be involved, but mostly Edward. Anyway, I hope you like it!

…..

There's a saying that even love has its price. It couldn't be any truer in Jacob Black's mind. Who knew that submitting your heart to an unassuming woman led to falling to the death scythe of the grim reaper? Her name was Bella Swan. A name as graceful as the hoary bird, as icy as the mountains' glacial summits, it meant refuge and serenity and an overall sense of equanimity. Like evocative music to Jacob's ears, he absorbed every word, every action, every breath… unaware he was listening to the tune of the femme fatale, until it was far too late to block out the sound.

…..

Bella posed sensually in front of the dark mahogany footboard of Jacob's bed, everything completely bare, fearless and unashamed as was her nature. In spite of there being a clear view into Jacob's room from his open window, it didn't seem to bother Bella in the least that she was partly in that line of sight. Jacob tried to look away from where he rested on the immaculate sheets, his limbs trussed to the circular posts with steel wires that bit into his bronze flesh, but couldn't, hadn't the strength or willpower to do so. He should've never invited her in, but she called to him, like a child calls for its mother, and he couldn't refuse her, despite full knowledge of her ill intentions.

She went up to him, her hips swaying like a flower in the mild summer breeze, and straddled his lower stomach as she rubbed manicured fingers across her left inner thigh, erotic and enticing. A slender pink, feline tongue darted across sultry lips that carved a roguish grin on her face. Rosy cheeks highlighted her near alabaster skin, its texture resembling polished marble. But it was her full breasts that ensnared Jacob's attention, ruddy nipples staring at him, rising and falling with each hot breath, tempting him to torture them within the cave of his mouth. Bella scooted further down until she suspended her ass above the length of Jacob's erection. He felt ready to explode.

"Please Bella… don't do this," Jacob breathed.

Not soon enough. Bella had penetrated herself on Jacob's hot and thick shaft, the rise and fall of her erratic rhythm sending him into Heaven and Hell. Already he could sense his brain reeling, his innards turning and lurching. Lucid thoughts evaded him and his vision began to blur as he started to fall into darkness. The toxin had been injected and there's nothing he could do to curb it. He grunted and ejected his viscid load inside her. Bella moaned in bliss, the cum that flowed quickly from her anal cavity warming her body. The more he spilled, the weaker he became, the more strength she gained. May God have mercy on their defective souls.

"You did this to yourself," Bella susurrated naughtily, looking upon Jacob condescendingly. "_You _did this."

Jacob held her gaze for a brief moment, the rime of her heart reflecting within her eyes the shade of amber, and finally drifted away.


End file.
